


Do You See Me?

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dancing, Derek Wears Glasses, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Musical References, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Pining Derek, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"Can you kindly write a fanfition where Stiles has a crush on one of Derek frat brothers. The only problem is the guy is a player and Derek doesn't want the funny, intelligent, beautiful boy he's been crushing on since forever to get his heart broken. So he offers to help Stiles win the man of his dreams. Using the time together to make Stiles realize that he and Derek are perfect for each other. Which he does big time. Top Derek bottom Stiles. Thank you"</p><p>‘Hey, Derek. Fancy seeing you here. Weird right? Especially since there was something I wanted to ask you and then wow, I suddenly see you sitting right here. Fancy that.’<br/>One of Derek’s eyebrows quirks up and there’s a smile tugging at his lips. ‘Fancy finding me at my favourite coffee shop. What is it you want?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

He can do this. His name is Stiles Stilinski, well it isn’t really, but he can still do this.

He pushes open the door to the coffee shop. Derek is sitting alone, reading. The nerd. Honestly, Stiles doesn’t get why people find the guy so scary. He’s always nice to Stiles. Yeah, he might look a little intimidating at first, but that stops once you’ve seen him with sleep mussed hair and glasses in the morning.

He buys two pieces of pie and walks over to Derek’s table, setting one of the slices down next to Derek’s cup. He starts talking before he’s fully seated.

‘Hey, Derek. Fancy seeing you here. Weird right? Especially since there was something I wanted to ask you and then wow, I suddenly see you sitting right here. Fancy that.’

One of Derek’s eyebrows quirks up and there’s a smile tugging at his lips. ‘Fancy finding me at my favourite coffee shop. What is it you want?’

‘IreallylikeEthanbuthedoesn’tnoticemeandIwaswonderingifyoucouldhelpmewiththat?’ Stiles throws out. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see it if Derek is going to laugh in his face. Ethan is the most wanted guy on campus. Stiles is probably the least wanted guy on campus.

‘Sure.’

‘Really?’ His eyes shoot open in astonishment. He hadn’t expected Derek to agree so readily.

‘Yes. You went through all the trouble of buying me pie.’

‘Dude! Thank you so much. I owe you.’ Stiles takes a triumphant bite of his own piece of pie.

They finish their pies in silence. Derek goes back to his book and Stiles can’t do anything but grin at the prospect of making out with Ethan in the foreseeable future.

When Derek’s done, he closes his book and gets up.

‘Are you going home for the weekend?’ Derek asks.

‘Yep.’

‘How about we drive together? We can talk on the way home.’

‘You wanna start tomorrow? Awesome!’ Derek really is the best.

‘I’ll pick you up after your last class.’

‘Right, so around two. Harris Hall.’

‘I know. See you tomorrow,’ Derek nods and then walks out of the coffee shop.

Stiles doesn’t even care about how weird it is that Derek knows his schedule.

~

‘Feet off the dash.’ It’s the first thing Derek has said since Stiles got into the car.

‘But it’s a roadtrip,’ Stiles whines.

‘No, it’s not. It’s only a three hour drive. Off the dash.’

‘Ugh, fine,’ Stiles pouts. ‘But can I at least put on some music?’

‘Sure.’ Derek tosses him his iPod.

‘Woohoo!’

He starts scrolling through the songs. Derek has pretty good taste. Stiles had expected it to be more like that of his frat brothers. All remixes and no variety. Then his eye falls on something he did not expect to see in Derek Hale’s music collection. He puts the iPod in the dock and turns the volume high.

He watches as Derek stiffens and a blush creeps up onto his cheeks as the first notes of “Honey, Honey” blast through the speakers.

‘You are not telling anyone,’ he grits through his teeth.

Stiles makes a motion as if to zip his lips. ‘My lips are sealed. But I’m curious, why?’

Derek tells him about how he and Laura always go see a musical whenever he visits her in New York. Stiles then tells him about how he loves Frank Sinatra, because his mother would always play it while making dinner.

They keep talking all the way to Beacon Hills. Now that Stiles knows about Derek’s love for musicals, he looks a little closer at the albums on the iPod. He also finds the soundtracks for _Rent_ , and _Chicago_ , _West Side Story_ , _The Lion King_ , and many, many more.

Derek pretends not to know any of the songs, but Stiles eventually gets him to sing along with “Cell Block Tango”.

‘Dude, you’re pretty good.’

‘Thanks. Don’t call me dude.’

‘Okay. What about bro? Buddy? King of eyebrows? Oh, rainbow eyes?’

‘No to all. And rainbow eyes?’

‘I still haven’t figured out what colour they are. But if none of the aforementioned names are acceptable, then what should I call you?’

‘Derek.’

‘Well, that’s just boring.’

Derek raises his eyebrows.

‘Fine,’ Stiles sighs. ‘No nickname. What do you wanna listen to next, big guy?’

~

Stiles had expected graphs and PowerPoint presentations when Derek had said he’d help. Maybe even a make-over montage. What he gets is hanging out with Derek. They both have papers to work on, so on Saturday they meet at the library.

‘You sure you wanna do this?’ Stiles asks. ‘I tend to ramble when I study.’

‘It’s fine. If not, I have duc-tape in my bag.’

‘Haha, Mr Funnypants.’

It _is_ fine. Derek lets Stiles talk, and even glowers at someone who dares to shush him. And when Stiles gets off-track and is starting to get sucked into the vortex that is Wikipedia, Derek pulls him out.

‘Why are you looking at pictures of Greek temples?’

‘I was thinking about _Mamma Mia_ , and then I wanted to look up Aphrodite’s fountain. See if that was a real thing. But then I read the myth of Aphrodite with Ares when Heph-‘

‘Stop,’ Derek says. ‘You can tell me all about it over coffee, after we’ve finished. If you don’t get side-tracked again, there might even be curly fries in it for you.’

‘Dude!’

‘My name is Derek. We’ve been over this.’

Stiles doesn’t get his curly fries, but he’s very happy with his cappuccino with extra cream and extra sugar.

‘So what are we gonna do to get me the guy?’

‘Jungle.’

‘We’re going to the jungle? I asked you to help me get Ethan, not Tarzan.’

‘The club,’ Derek sighs.

‘Oh. I’m not really comfortable dancing in public. There have been accidents.’

Derek lifts his eyebrows as if asking Stiles to elaborate.

‘There was an incident at my senior prom, okay. I may have given Jackson a black eye with my, uhm, enthusiasm.’

Derek nearly chokes on his coffee.

‘It’s not funny,’ Stiles huffs, but he can feel a smile tugging at his own lips.

‘Yes, it is,’ Derek laughs.

It’s a great laugh. Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen it before. It makes Derek’s eyes crinkle at the corners and puts those bunny teeth on display.

‘Shut up,’ he says, not really meaning it. ‘Just tell me why we have to go to Jungle.’

‘Ethan loves to go out. You’ll have a bigger chance with him if you’re on the dancefloor.’

~

‘I changed my mind. Let’s go to my place and play videogames,’ Stiles shouts over the loud music, looking wide-eyed at the people already dancing.

‘I’d love to, but you’re the one who wanted the help.’

‘Fine, but if someone gets injured you’re paying the bills.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Derek says. ‘I’ll make sure nothing happens.’

Stiles feels a little numb as he’s pulled onto the floor. Oh god, this is going to end badly. Derek pulls him close and puts Stiles’ hands on his shoulders.

‘Just follow my lead,’ Derek says in his ear.

Nobody gets hurt and Stiles actually has a good time. Derek’s a great dancer and easily leads them around the dancefloor.

A couple songs in, Stiles’ back is against Derek’s front, Derek’s hands are gripping his hips. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this comfortable. He leans back a little further and Derek slides his arms around his waist, so that Stiles is completely wrapped up in him. They stay like that for hours, never letting go of each other.

‘That was fun,’ Stiles says when they get into the car.

‘It was?’ Derek’s smile is adorable. Really, Stiles has no idea why he doesn’t smile more often.

‘Yep, definitely got over my fear of dancing in public.’

Derek turns his body so he can grab his seatbelt, so when he says, ‘Ethan will be happy about that’, it sounds a little muffled.

‘Right, yeah.’ Ethan. The truth is that Stiles hasn’t thought about the guy all night. ‘So what’s the next step?’

‘The mall.’

‘I get a make-over?’

‘You don’t need a make-over, Stiles. You look fine.’

‘Even my crazy hair?’

‘Even your crazy hair,’ Derek nods.

~

Turns out, the mall was for lunch and enabling Derek’s book addiction.

‘I feel like I should offer to help you carry those bags, since you are helping me, but I’m not sure I’d be able to lift them,’ Stiles says, eyeing the bulging bags. He wouldn’t be able to finish those in a year. Or a lifetime.

‘You can pay for lunch, then,’ Derek grins, dropping down into a chair in the foodcourt.

When Stiles gets back with their sandwiches and drinks Derek is still trying to prevent the bags from falling over.

‘I told you to ask for another bag.’

‘That’s bad for the environment.’

‘Your face is bad for the environment,’ Stiles smirks, setting down the food and drinks on their table.

‘I don’t even know what that means,’ Derek sighs.

‘Because it’s so pretty it melts the ice-caps.’

‘That’s terrible.’

‘But it got you to smile.’

Stiles is pretty sure that Derek lifts his milkshake to his face to hide his blush.

Derek eats in silence, while Stiles eats and lists all the reasons why Derek should start playing _Skyrim._

‘Fine,’ Derek says eventually, ‘But you have to give _Red Dead Redemption_ another chance.’

‘Deal. I still think I’ve wasted forty bucks on that.’

‘Blasphemy!’ Derek exclaims, looking shocked. His eyes widen behind his glasses.

Stiles laughs and throws a piece of cucumber at him. He then reaches over the table, on impulse.

‘Can I?’ he asks, positioning his fingers next to Derek’s glasses.

‘Uhm, okay.’

He gently lifts them from Derek’s face.

‘Hmm,’ he hums, looking into Derek’s eyes and then setting the glasses back.

‘What?’

‘Your eyes really are that ridiculous colour. I thought it was the contacts you normally wear or that you had coloured glass, but it’s real.’

Derek only shakes his head.

‘Why do you wear contacts actually?’

‘I used to play a lot of baseball, contacts are easier than glasses when running. I don’t really like the contacts. It’s just that it’s become a habit. You don’t think I look weird with glasses?’

‘No. I like them.’

That small smile is back on Derek’s lips and Stiles can feel his own lips mirroring the movement.

‘So, tell me what I don’t know about Ethan.’

That small smile immediately drops and Derek’s face turns serious. _Great job, Stilinski_ , Stiles thinks.

Derek starts telling Stiles all about his frat brother. His likes and dislikes, favourite food (steak), favourite colour (green), favourite drink (tequila), favourite music (anything that will allow him to grind against another guy), and the kind of guys he likes.

‘Wow, that sounds like the exact opposite of me,’ Stiles groans, dropping his head onto the table. ‘Why do I always fall for people I don’t have chance with?’

‘When you find out, let me know,’ Derek sighs.

‘What, you have that problem, too? How is that possible? I mean-‘ Stiles waves his hands to indicate Derek’s everything ‘-look at you.’

‘It doesn’t matter how you look when they don’t see you.’

‘I’m sorry, big guy, that really sucks. Maybe we should form a club?’

‘No.’

‘Aw, why not? That way we could be sad together, but never alone,’ Stiles says, making it sound like he’s reading a children’s story.

Derek just shakes his head and gets up. ‘Come on. I still have a videogame to buy.’

~

‘You sure no calls came in?’ Stiles asks his dad. Derek was supposed to be here half an hour ago for the drive back to Stanford.

‘I’m sure, son. Why don’t you just call him? Maybe he’s got car trouble.’

‘Maybe, but if he’s driving he won’t be able to pick up. Just like if he were lying in a ditch somewhere, or if he were wrapped around a tree, or if he’s l-‘

‘Is that him?’ his dad interrupts him, pointing to where a car is coming to a stop in front of the house.

‘Yes, it is,’ Stiles sighs with relief.

‘Well, I’m glad your new boyfriend is still alive for me to threaten him.’

‘What? Derek’s not my boyfriend. I like someone else.’

The Sheriff doesn’t say anything. He just shakes his head and goes to open the front door.

‘Good evening, Derek.’

‘Hello, sir. You ready, Stiles?’ Derek sounds more gruff than usual. When Stiles sees his face it looks darker than a storm cloud. Something must have happened at home.

‘Bye, dad,’ Stiles waves, dragging his bags to the car.

After that it’s nothing but silence. Derek puts the bags in the car in silence. He opens the doors and starts the car in silence. After twenty minutes Stiles can’t take it anymore.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Dude,’ Stiles snorts. ‘I wasn’t sure my dad was actually going to let me get into the car with you. You look like you’re about to commit a murder.’

‘Don’t call me that.’ Derek’s hands tighten on the wheel for a second.

‘Hey, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I’m sure I’m on your side.’ He places a hand on Derek’s shoulder and squeezes. The muscles there are rock-hard from being tensed for so long, but the touch does seem to help a little. Derek’s shoulders drop and his grip on the steering wheel relaxes a bit.

‘Laura and I got into a fight. She thinks what I’m doing is stupid and that I’m being an idiot. I think she should mind her own business.’

‘I still have no idea what it’s about, but I do agree with you, she should mind her own business. I also kind of agree with Laura, about you being an idiot. I mean, who decides not to play Skyrim, because it’s too mainstream, but then chooses Spiderman as his favourite superhero? If you wanted to contradict your own ideals, you could’ve at least chosen Batman.’

Derek huffs out a laugh and relaxes further. He looks over at Stiles gratefully.

‘Thanks.’

‘Any time, big guy.’

~

Derek had texted him on Wednesday.

>> **party on friday**

<< _OMG WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?_

>> **clothes**

<< _youre supposed to help me not mock me!!!!!!!!!!!!_

>> **wear the red tshirt and black jeans**

<< _the skinny jeans?_

>> **yes**

<< _because they make my ass look good?_

>> **don’t fish for compliments**

>> **but yes**

<< _hehe butt yes_

It had taken an hour of begging and the promise of pie for Derek to text him back.

Now, Stiles is standing in front of Derek and Ethan’s fraternity, in his red t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He walks into the house and immediately goes for the bar. He needs some liquid courage before he asks Ethan to dance with him.

‘No,’ someone says by his ear. His beer is taken from his hand.

‘Hey!’ Stiles turns to yell at this very inconsiderate person and get his drink back. It’s Derek.

‘You’re uncoordinated enough when sober, Stiles. It doesn’t improve once you get alcohol inside of you.’

‘I need some courage, okay. So either give me back my beer or start telling people the bathroom is off-limits, because that’s where I’ll be hiding.’

‘Fine.’ Derek gives him back his drink, not looking happy about it.

‘Here,’ Stiles says, handing the guy another cup. ‘Drink with me so I don’t look pathetic.’

Derek rolls his eyes but accepts the drink. ‘Come on, Ethan is in the living room.’

‘Right.’

Stiles lets himself be dragged by Derek. Once they’re there, he plasters himself to the wall.

‘What are you doing?’ Derek asks.

‘Finishing my drink. I’ll ask him when the cup is empty.’

But when he’s finished, Stiles still can’t find it in himself to walk up to his target.

‘I’m getting another one.’

Derek doesn’t even comment, he simply hands Stiles his own cup for a refill.

This happens a couple times more and by now Stiles is lightly intoxicated.

‘That’s it,’ Derek says, slurring a little. ‘I’m pushing you into the dicks arms myself.’

‘No wait!’ Stiles exclaims. ‘I have to pee first. I can’t go tinkle in the middle of a make out session.’

Derek nods sagely at that.

Stiles stumbles to the bathroom. It’s getting pretty late and people are starting to go home, most of them with company. He kind of wants to go home himself right now, but he would be going alone.

When he comes back to the living room, Derek is gone, but Ethan is still there. And he’s not alone. He’s making out with Danny in the middle of the room. Well, that’s it than. Mission failed.

He backs out of the room and walks out the front door. The cool night air is a welcome relief from the smells and heat of the party. He drops down on the porch steps, ready to sulk, but he’s not that upset. Yes, it kind of sucks that he missed his chance, but he’s a little relieved about it. From everything Derek has told him, he and Ethan wouldn’t really fit together. Not like-

‘Stiles?’ Derek’s voice cuts off his train of thought. ‘Why are you outside?’

‘Ethan’s making out with Danny.’

‘Sorry, dude.’

‘Don’t call me dude. My name is Stiles,’ he says lowering his voice. When he looks at Derek’s frowning face, he bursts out laughing.

‘I don’t sound like that,’ Derek pouts.

‘Yes, you do.’

‘You wan’ another drink?’

‘Nah, ‘m just gonna go home.’

‘I’ll walk you.’

‘Thanks.’

They don’t talk on the way back to his dorm. They just walk and giggle whenever they bump into each other.

~

‘Well, this is me,’ Stiles grins when they’re in front of his dorm room. He thought the night air had sobered him up a little, but when he looks at Derek he thinks the guy might be glowing.

‘I feel like I should make sure you can still get you’re key in the lock,’ Derek says. There is still a bit of a slur in his voice. It makes Stiles giggle.

‘You’re still drunk, big guy. I think I should walk you home,’ he says fumbling a little with his keys. It takes a minute, but eventually he stumbles inside.

‘That doesn’t make sense,’ Derek mutters, stumbling in after him. ‘I just walked _you_ home.’

‘I can’t let you walk alone when you are in this state, young man.’ Stiles tries for serious, but it takes only a second before he collapses against Derek, laughing. The other guy stumbles back against the door.

Stiles starts nosing at Derek’s throat. Derek smells nice. And he’s scruffy, Stiles likes that. He wonders what it feels like on his tongue. He licks a stripe up Derek’s neck, making Derek groan.

‘Stiles, what’re you doing?’

‘I’m going to kiss you,’ Stiles whispers. ‘Can I?’

Derek nods eagerly. Stiles moves the last inch and locks there lips together. He licks into Derek’s mouth. He tastes like beer and the peanuts they had at the party. It’s amazing and if Stiles didn’t need to breath, he wouldn’t ever pull back.

Derek looks a little dazed, like he’s not entirely sure this is real. Stiles can’t give him that guarantee, but he really hopes it is, because else his dick is going to be very disappointed.

‘We should get on the bed,’ Stiles says. His voice is a little hoarse and lips are already feeling swollen from the kiss.

Derek’s gaze clears, and he picks Stiles up and carries him to the bed. It’s only a few feet, but Stiles is delighted by the development.

‘You should do that more often,’ he says, when Derek lowers him onto the mattress. ‘Carrying me around.’

‘Hmm,’ Derek hums.

He’s not really paying attention to what Stiles is saying, he’s frowning at Stiles’ clothes.

‘Can I take them off?’ he asks.

‘Only if you take yours of too.’

Derek is far too coordinated for a drunk person. It takes him thirty seconds to rid both of them of their clothes. Stiles gapes. He thinks he might be drooling, because holy abs and chest hair and ass and dick. He wants all of that on him and some of that in him right now. He turns to the nightstand and digs for the lube and condoms.

‘Here,’ he says, shoving everything at Derek.

The guy quickly moves between Stiles’ legs.

‘You should probably turn around,’ Derek says.

Stiles scrambles to get on his stomach while Derek lubes up his fingers. He moans at the first touch of Derek’s fingers against him. Jeez, the guy hasn’t even really done anything yet and Stiles feels like he’s about to lose it.

‘You should probably hurry. I don’t think I’m gonna last very long.’

Derek opens him up quick and with a lot of lube. The squelching noises make Stiles want to laugh again, but the moans he hides in his pillow seem to be in greater hurry to come out.

‘Are you ready?’ Derek asks.

‘Yes. God, yes.’

He hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper. He breaths out and tries to relax as much as possible. When Derek starts to push in, he realizes he wasn’t as ready as he thought.

‘You want me to stop?’ Derek asks, concern evident in his voice.

‘Nope,’ Stiles breathes out. ‘Just go slow.’

‘Okay.’

And Derek does go slow, glacially slow. Stiles would be annoyed if it wasn’t so cute, so completely Derek. It takes a little while before he gets comfortable with the stretch. And god, does it feel good then. He’d gone soft from the pain, but as Derek starts to speed up, he feels himself getting hard again.

He’d been right, he doesn’t last long. He can feel his gut tightening and when Derek takes him in his hand, Stiles is gone. He muffles his cry in his pillow and is so spaced out he barely registers it when Derek stills above him and comes with a groan.

He protests when Derek pulls out and goes to get something to clean him up.

‘I don’t want to wake up covered in lube,’ the guy says, placing a kiss on Stiles’ neck.

‘It’s not so bad,’ he tries, but no luck. Derek only lifts his eyebrows and moves to the bathroom to get a towel and throw away the condom.

When everything is to Derek’s satisfaction he crawls in next to Stiles, pulling him on top of his chest.

‘High five,’ Stiles mumbles, holding up his hand.

‘I’m not high-fiving you after sex.’

‘Not just sex, awesome sex,’ he counters.

Derek sighs in exasperation, but Stiles can feel him hiding a smile in his hair. And Derek does high-five him. Sort of. He grabs Stiles’ hand and tangles their fingers together.

‘I’m counting it is a high-five.’

Derek squeezes his fingers in answer.

~

Stiles is wrapped up in warmth. He sighs and snuggles into it. His head is a little achy and his body feels kind of sore, but it mostly just feels good, because he’s had sex. With Derek.

Oh fuck, he’s had sex with Derek.

Who is still his bed.

He lifts up his head, only to look directly at Derek’s sleeping face. He wriggles out of the guy’s embrace, forgetting that his bed isn’t big enough for that, and falls to the floor.

‘Stiles?’ Derek’s sleepy voice sounds from the bed. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m freaking out.’

Derek’s head appears over the edge of the bed. He looks a little amused.

Why is he looking amused? They’ve had sex. They did the do. He’s not supposed to look amused, he’s supposed to be freaking out like Stiles.

‘You can freak out up here you know.’

‘Haha, asshole.’ Stiles jumps up and pulls on the first pair of boxers he can find. ‘Oh my god. Why?’

‘If you’re wondering why you drank so much last night, you said you needed courage.’

Stiles shakes his head and drags his hands over his face.

‘Why did we have sex? We’re friends. I was supposed to be having sex with Ethan.’

‘We had sex because we wanted to,’ Derek says. The amusement in his voice turning icy. Stiles can’t look at him, he’s afraid of what he’ll find in Derek’s face. ‘And you really didn’t seem that concerned about Ethan last night.’

‘Because I was drunk!’ Oh god, he’s starting to sound hysterical.

‘And I was just your drunk self-pity fuck?’

‘What are you-? No!’

Stiles looks at him. Derek is furious. His face is completely still, giving away nothing, but his eyes are burning. Shit.

‘Than what, Stiles?’

‘I don’t know!’

Derek stands up and grabs his clothes from the floor. He pulls them on and then grabs his glasses from the nightstand.

‘I’ll tell you what it was for me,’ he says. ‘I like you. I have for a while. And last night, was me hoping finally you saw me. You finally saw what we could be.’

Stiles is doing his best to process everything, but his mind is completely jumbled. All he really knows is that he didn’t get the guy he was going after and that Derek has liked him for a while.

‘Wait, did you agree to help me so you could sabotage my chances with Ethan?’

‘Of course not.’

‘So you didn’t make sure to tell me that Ethan and I were completely incompatible? You didn’t use last weekend to show me how much better than Ethan you would be?’

‘No-, well sort of,’ Derek sighs. ‘I’d hoped to make you realize how much better you deserve.’

‘You mean, you. You mean that I deserve you.’

‘No! I mean better than someone who’ll just mark you off on a list, Stiles. Ethan has a different guy walking out of his bedroom every single day. And that’s great for him, but I know you. You want more than that.’

‘Right, and last night wasn’t you taking your shot with me, of course.’

‘No, you have to believe me,’ Derek pleads. ‘When you still said you wanted to try with Ethan after last weekend, I invited you so _you_ could have your shot with _him_.’

He’s had enough. Derek lied to him. All the fun they had was just to get into Stiles’ pants. He can talk all he wants about how noble he was protecting Stiles from the big bad player fratboy, but he’s just as bad.

‘And yet here you are in my bed.’

‘Stiles-‘

‘No.’ It’s his turn to be angry. ‘You said you knew what I wanted. Well, what I want is for you to get the fuck out of my room.’

‘Stiles,’ Derek tries again.

‘No! Get out!’

He watches Derek walk out of his room, head bowed and shoulders hunched. He should feel relief, or maybe even more anger, but all he feels is his chest tightening in misery.

~

He’d expected to feel better after a shower and brushing his teeth, but he doesn’t. Even coffee and breakfast don’t work. He keeps glancing at his phone, hoping and fearing to hear something from Derek.

He tries cleaning up next, but when the condom wrapper on the floor nearly makes him burst into to tears, he gives up. He walks to the room across the hall and pounds on the door.

‘Lydia! Allison! Are you awake?’

‘It’s one in the afternoon, Stiles. Of course, we are,’ Lydia says when she opens the door.

Walking into his friends’ room is always an experience. It’s so clean and organized. And it never smells like old pizza. He’s not embarrassed to admit that sometimes he comes here to escape his own room. Like right now.

He crashes onto Allison’s bed. He starts to tell them the entire story, but halfway through Allison taps him on the head.

‘We can’t hear you if you’re talking into my pillow.’

He turns his head to the side.

‘I slept with Derek and now I’m sad and angry,’ he says.

‘We know you slept with Derek, sweetie. The entire building knows,’ Lydia says, sounding proud. ‘But please explain to me why you’re angry.’ She squints her eyes at him. ‘Did he hurt you?’

‘No,’ Stiles sighs and turns onto his back. Allison sits down and pulls his feet into her lap. ‘You know how I like Ethan?’

‘No,’ both girls say.

‘Yes you do! I told you last week.’

‘You were obsessed with Ethan,’ Lydia sighs. ‘Remember how you “liked” me in high school?’ Stiles cringes. That had been bad. He’d run after Lydia like a lost puppy for years, because he’d been too scared to acknowledge his crush on Heather, who’d had a crush on him as well. ‘That’s what you’re doing right now. You see that you and Derek would do great together and you run the other way.’

‘You’re not really angry at him,’ Allison adds. ‘You’re not even angry at yourself, you’re just scared that you’ll get hurt.’

‘No,’ Stiles protests. ‘I am angry at him. He lied to me!’

‘How?’

‘He said he’d help me, but instead he just tried to sabotage it.’

‘What would you do if you saw someone you cared about going down a path that would only lead to pain? Remember when you warned Lydia about Aiden? You knew she would be angry, but you did it because you cared,’ Allison says, squeezing his leg.

‘And did he really try to sabotage it?’ Lydia asks. ‘Did he set Ethan up with other guys? Did he make sure that you two were never in the same room together?’

‘No.’ He doesn’t like where this is going. He doesn’t like it because it makes him look like giant asshole. ‘He just tried to show me he would be better for me than Ethan.’

‘And you wouldn’t have done the same if Ethan had come to you for help about, let’s say, Deucalion?’

‘Okay, fine I get where you’re going with this,’ Stiles pouts.

Lydia moves from her own bed to the floor next to Stiles’ head.

‘Stiles,’ she says, her voice is firm, but there’s a soft look on her face. ‘Do you like Derek? Do you want to be with him?’

He sighs and thinks about Derek. Funny, sarcastic, smart, kind Derek. Who always makes him laugh. Who tried to help him, even though he knew it would hurt him. Who’s eye colour doesn’t have a name known to mankind. Who always at least smiles at Stiles’ jokes, no matter how terrible they are. Who’s heart Stiles tore apart, and then danced on the pieces of.

‘Shit. I really do. What am I gonna do? He hates me now!’

‘I’m sure he doesn’t,’ Allison assures him, patting his arm.

‘You don’t know what I said this morning,’ he whines. ‘Even you would hate me. And you don’t hate anyone!’

‘Pity-party is over,’ Lydia says and stands up. She grabs Stiles’ arms and pulls him upright. ‘You find him and you apologize. You ask how you can fix things and then you do exactly as he says.’

‘And that will work?’ Now that he’s realized how much he likes Derek, he will book a trip to Paris so they can dine on top of the Eiffel tower if that’s what it takes. He’ll go bankrupt and will have to beg for food, but he’ll do it.

‘Maybe,’ Allison says, ‘but it’s all you can do.’

‘Okay,’ he nods and runs out of the room. He’s pretty sure where he can find Derek.

‘Let us know how it went,’ Allison calls after him.

~

He’s back at the same spot he was last week. But this time it matters.

He sees Derek sitting at his usual table, glasses on and so absorbed in his book, his coffee is probably getting cold. He can’t help the smile that forms on his lips. How is it possible that he hadn’t noticed how gone he was on this guy?

He pushes open the door, goes to counter and orders two pieces of pie. He walks to Derek’s table and sets both pieces down in front of him. Derek looks up, disoriented, and irritated at being pulled out of the story. When he sees Stiles, he frowns, but he doesn’t tell him to fuck off, and he doesn’t walk away himself.

‘I’m sorry,’ Stiles says.

‘For what? For sleeping with me?’

Stiles shakes his head. ‘For what I said this morning. I got scared and I took it out on you. You don’t deserve that. I’m sorry.’

Derek nods at the chair across from him. Stiles sits down, hope blooming in his chest. He fidgets while he waits for Derek to speak.

‘What is it exactly that you want, Stiles?’ Derek sighs. He sounds tired and now that he’s sitting across from him, Stiles is pretty sure he’s been crying.

‘I want to know if you can forgive me and maybe give me another chance.’

‘What, you suddenly realized that you were in love with me all along?’ Derek bites at him. Okay, he deserves that. He deserves worse, probably.

‘Yes. I know how it sounds,’ Stiles says when Derek rolls his eyes. ‘When I like someone, I mean really like them, I pretend it isn’t there and focus my attention on someone who’s completely wrong for me. I’ve done it before. In high school I was obsessed with Lydia. It wasn’t until we became friends that I realized I just used her to distract me from the fact that I really liked someone else.’

Derek keeps staring at him. Stiles feels the hope that had bloomed in his chest shrivel a little.

‘Can you please say something? Anything?’

Derek closes his book, puts it on the table and pulls one of the plates towards him. He starts eating, still looking at Stiles.

‘Is this a good sign?’ Stiles asks. Derek is torturing him. He can’t read the guy’s face. He can’t even really see his eyes, because the sunlight is being reflected in his glasses.

‘I forgive you,’ Derek nods. ‘And I’m sorry, too.’

Stiles feels his entire body relax. He slides halfway down his chair and knocks his knees into Derek’s. He’s about to pull his legs back, but Derek traps them with his own.

‘So what happens now?’ he asks. He’s grinning and he can see a smile is trying to form itself on Derek’s lips.

‘Now, we eat pie.’

‘We? I bought both of them for you.’

‘And I am giving you one of my pieces,’ Derek says. He’s really smiling now, and pushes the second plate towards Stiles.

‘I am honoured.’ He clutches his heart and makes his eyes as big as he can.

Derek shakes his head with what seems to be a fond expression. ‘Just eat the pie.’

Stiles takes a bite and hums his appreciation. Derek looks up at him when he recognizes the tune.

‘Don’t you dare.’

 _‘Honey, honey, how he thrills me, aha, honey, honey,_ ’ Stiles starts singing under his breath when he’s swallowed the bite.

‘Stiles, I swear to god,’ Derek mutters.

‘ _Honey, honey, nearly kills me, aha, honey, honey_ ,’ he continues, like he hasn’t heard a word Derek’s said.

‘I will take away your pie.’

‘ _I’ve heard about him before, I wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean, he’s a love-machine_.’

Derek’s hand shoots forward to take Stiles’ plate away, but Stiles grabs it and laces their fingers together.

‘ _Oh, he makes me dizzy_.’

Derek drops his head on the table in despair.

‘Careful with those glasses, my king of eyebrows.‘

‘No,’ Derek interrupts him. ‘I’d already vetoed that name.’

‘No, you didn’t. That was “king of eyebrows”. The new nickname is “ _my_ king of eyebrows”. Keep up, big guy.’

‘You think because we’re dating now, you get to give me ridiculous nicknames by putting possessive adjectives in front of them.’

‘Yes.’

Derek doesn’t contradict him, just stabs at his pie angrily and shoves a giant piece in his mouth.

‘You can give me ridiculous nicknames in return. With possessive adjectives, of course. How does “my boyfriend” sound?’

‘That’s not ridiculous. That’s brilliant.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
